Collared
by Crawler
Summary: Munkustrap gets collared. Ritzkin Arc 9


Title: Collared (Ritzkin Arc 9)  
Rating: G  
Summary: Munkustrap is collared. Italics are the human tongue, spoken by Tomtail.

After Collared, I have plans for two more Ritzkin stories (one short, one long), and then the Arc will be _over_. However, that doesn't mean it will be _done._ While I don't have any plans to write any more stories in this particular arc, I may add little side stories here and there, fleshing out the story a bit. If anyone wants to suggest ideas, I won't guarantee I'll use them, but they might inspire me. Who knows, they might inspire someone else, too!

_

* * *

_

**Collared**

* * *

_Tiger? Hey there, boy. How are you?_

Munkustrap looked up as Tomtail poked his way through the rubbish of the yard, moving through the piles with a grace not usually found in humans. He was just very obviously at home here.

"I'm… miserable," Munkustrap confessed to Tomtail, letting the human sit beside him and stroke his fur. He had, at first, hated the human touching him, but over the months they'd spend together, he grew to rather like the petting. It was soothing. Right now, he needed to be soothed. "Simbol died a couple weeks ago. I miss him." He climbed onto Tomtail's legs, purring as the human continued to pet him. "I'm trying to take over for him, but I just don't know..." He sighed and turned his face up to the human's. "How about you? How are you doing?"

_I have something for you._

Munkustrap smiled and kneaded his paws against Tomtail's thighs. "You don't understand me at all, do you? But that's okay." He butted his head against Tomtail's chest. "You're still a good pet…"

Tomtail smiled and scratched Munkustrap under the chin before pulling away. He reached into the cloth that he constantly wore draped around his body and pulled out a strip of leather. Munkustrap frowned, sniffing at it. Black leather, rather fresh, and studded with metal. There was even a ring on the front. "Oh no," he said. "That's a _collar_."

_It's a collar. I got one for you, and one for Captain._ Captain. That was Simbol. Tomtail had compared him to the captain of the yard many times. _I know you're not a pet,_

"That's right," Munkustrap said. "_You're _the pet, even if your cat did die. I'll be your cat, now."

_but I want you to have this. To wear it._ Tomtail ran the collar through his fingers before holding it out to Munkustrap. _See, Animal Control has been trying to keep the amount of feral cats down. They're rounding up all the cats who aren't pets. I… I rather like you, Tiger. I like having you in the yard. You and Captain. You keep this place safe, I'm sure of it. So I want you to stay, and not get caught. If you wear the collar…_

Munkustrap knew what Tomtail was saying. Two years ago, he wouldn't have understood a word the human spoke, but now, he could understand even what the human _wasn't _speaking. There were rogue humans running around and imprisoning cats. To not get imprisoned, you needed to wear a collar, which was usually the mark of how much a human loved you. Tugger wore one. Teazer and Jerrie had some. Simbol hadn't worn one, though, and Munkustrap saw no reason to. Still, he was touched. Tomtail was trying to look out for him. "I don't need a collar," he told Tomtail. "No human can catch me. But…" He smiled and purred at the human. "But I'll wear it. Because you got it for me. Because I'm honored you care that much."

_Let me just put this on…_ Munkustrap fidgeted as Tomtail's thick fingers closed around his throat, putting the leather in place, but he resisted the urge to tear it off. He offered the human a smile once it was on, and the human smiled back. _You look right proper, now. Handsome. All the ladies will love you, I'm sure._ He stroked Munkustrap's head again.

Munkustrap took a deep breath, feeling the collar around his throat. It wasn't constricting at all, and, in fact, it covered that part of his neck where his scar was, adding to his fur in his attempt to hide it. "Thank you, Tomtail."

_I hope you like it, Tiger._ Tomtail pulled out another strip of leather. _I have one for Captain, too…_

Munkustrap grabbed the second collar in his teeth and pulled it away from Tomtail. "I'll give it to him." He could bury it over Simbol, or maybe give it to one of Simbol's sons.

Tomtail grinned and stroked Munkustrap's fur some more. _I'm glad you like it. Thanks, Tiger. Keep it on now, will you? It won't protect you if you don't have it on._

"Don't worry," Munkustrap said. "I'll wear it with pride."

* * *

To Be Continued in Grizabella... 


End file.
